


dream a little bigger, darling

by ishipthat



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing, Chicken (game of), Dare, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Games, Kissing, LOTS of pet names guys i mean like WOAH, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Season/Series 01, Todd has a KINK, amanda is a shit and i love her, darling - Freeform, may have fudged some americansms and a bit of canon but it's hardly relevant, the agency is a thing, they basically live together but not really, totally not based on Dirk saying 'darling'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthat/pseuds/ishipthat
Summary: So, Amanda and Dirk have been playing an increasingly dangerous and complex game of chicken that raised the stakes higher and higher each time. She knew that Dirk and Todd had found their footing with each other, through countless days of working cases at the agency, and basically living out of each other’s pockets in neighboring apartments.But now it was time for sweet revenge.It starts as a game, sure, but now Dirk is flustered and questioning everything. At least he gets to watch Todd blush as he does it.





	dream a little bigger, darling

**Author's Note:**

> This was painful to write but it brought me such gay joy, and I only wish to share. Have fun, babies, this bitch gave me kinks I didn't need.
> 
> Love The Toads for their constant inspiration, they rule

So, Amanda and Dirk have been playing an increasingly dangerous and complex game of chicken. It started with a few “bet you can’t”-s and “recon you won’t”-s which evolved into dares that raised the stakes higher and higher each time. Their latest round had ended with an angry Martin waking up to pictures of him in opera style makeup, the pictures already saved and backed up on Dirk’s phone.

It took a week of Amanda apologising before he let her ride up front again. 

It was safe to say that Amanda was seeking sweet, chaotic revenge. Luckily, she was crafty, and was waiting for the bar to be raised high enough for her to take the plunge that had been a buzzing temptation from day one. She knew that Dirk and Todd had found their footing with each other, through countless days of working cases at the agency, and basically living out of each other’s pockets in neighbouring apartments. 

Now, she knew with absolute certainty, was the time.

“Alright, holistic boy, you ready?” She twiddled her hair around her finger, boots resting up against the dashboard in a way that made Martin frown slightly. 

“Lay it on me, Brotzman!” He said with confidence, mirroring her pose at his desk. They’d hit a dry spot in the case, stuck chasing up arbitrary leads that didn’t feel special in any way. Farah was watching him from the corner of her eye, as if she expected him to topple off the chair at any moment and crack his head open on the hardwood floor. 

“Okay,” She singsonged. “This is a two part mission,  _should_  you choose to accept. First part involves Todd.” 

He gulped but cheerfully hummed down the phone. “You’re gunna run a covert operation in which you call Todd all the pet names you can think of, as subtly and often as you can. Part two, report back which pet name makes him the most irritated.” Dirk could hear her voice straining to stay serious. This was a serious game and he was not about to lose to her. Not this time. 

“And just so you know, agent Gently, there is a correct answer.” She laughed, the phone muffling her sunny tone. 

“Okay, Amanda, you’re on. To clarify, am I looking for one answer or are there multiple options?” This was bound to be easy. Give it three days and he would’ve collected sufficient evidence to back up his claims  _and_  have dirt on Todd to last many of his teasing matches. 

“There’s only one definite answer, but bonus points will be awarded for a follow up analysis.” She knew exactly how to entice Dirk into a case; for all this was a game, it was also a series of miniature cases that would see Dirk through the particularly boring days. Today was definitely one of those. 

“Easy.” He chirped. “Better start preparing for your turn, my next ones a doozy.” Amanda muttered a few words down the phone before saying her goodbyes in a way that sounded all too pleased. 

He was starting to think maybe he’d just made a huge mistake. 

“Just so you’re aware Dirk, whatever bet you’ve just made with Amanda, if it messes with this case in any way I will not be pleased.” Farah scowled, her eyes fixed on her computer screen making it somehow more intimidating. “And if you even  _think_  about involving me I will confiscate your jackets for a  _week_. An entire week!”

Dirk swung his feet back onto the floor and hopped up from his chair. “I’m certain I have no idea what you’re talking about, Farah. Honestly, bets with Amanda? I know better than to face off against a Brotzman.” Technically it wasn’t a bet, but rather an elaborate game of dares that seemed to find no goal or end.  It was the perfect challenge, really. One that suited no purpose and had no real consequences. Except, maybe this time, it might. 

As if following his thought process, the world chose that moment specifically to send Todd bursting back through the office door, three coffee cups on a tray in one hand and a bag of pastries in another. Utterly and irrefutably perfect. 

He bounced over, the face of innocence, before making his first strike. 

“Thanks babe.” Dirk beamed, pulling his caramel mocha from the tray and swiping the bag from Todd’s hand before the man had a chance to process his words. He watched in his peripheral vision for a reaction. 

Todd spluttered, looking over at Farah who simply shrugged and retreated back to her seat with her coffee, and puttered on. 

“Any leads?” He asked, grabbing the danish from Dirk’s hands swiftly. Dirk gaped, shaking his head.

“Nothing yet, apparently.”

It was time to knuckle down. His first hit had held no discernible results, and he wasn’t about to fold at the first hurdle. So Todd wasn’t a ‘babe’ kind of guy. Not everyone was, he’d admit, but now he was left with an odd but complex google search session ahead. 

* * *

 

As he did most nights, Dirk entered Todd’s apartment unannounced and began rifling through his fridge for components that would make up some kind of meal. 

“Out of the fridge!” Todd barked from the sofa, television blaring out some live concert that sounded far too angry for Dirk’s tastes. 

“Todd,” he whined. “I’m hungry. There’s no pizza left.” He hung himself off the kitchen doorframe, pouting dramatically although the other man couldn’t see. It was a habit that’d they’d often eat dinner together, facing mealtimes alone in their late 20s holding little to no appeal. 

Todd sighed, head lolling onto the back of the sofa. “Grab the menus, I can’t be bothered to cook again.” 

“Yay!” Dirk bounded back into the kitchen and scraped the menu stack from the fridge door, plopping the magnet back onto the surface with a click. “I feel rather partial to Indian tonight, it might even be a case-related feeling.”

“Bull _shit_ , Dirk.” Todd scoffed as Dirk sank down into the cushions beside him. “You can’t just use the case every time you want things to go your way.”

“But  _Todd._ ” He moaned childishly, leaning into his space to try and get his pout some attention. 

“Nope. We’re having Chinese.” He finalised, probably just to spite Dirk. They had good curries anyway, he’d get over it. 

Dirk huffed, crossing his arms and slumping back onto his side of the sofa. Todd always commandeered the side closest to the window, which always left the side closest to the door for Dirk to occupy. It was another rhythm that’d been stamped into their card of domestic friendship. Another thing for Dirk to analyse. 

He watched Todd leaf through the menus before settling on the same place they always ordered from; Todd was partial to it because they threw in extra fortune cookies, and they always had a laugh mocking their ridiculous and pointless sentiments. 

Dirk’s stomach gave a pathetic growl and he reached over to try and snatch the paper from Todd’s hands, but he was always too quick, and somehow always saw Dirk coming. Maybe he had powers too. 

He was getting irritable now, the hunger settling in with a vengeance, and it was probably particularly angry about the half sandwich he’d left uneaten to follow a distinguished businessman down another dead end. His mind wondered, as it often did. It found itself at the memory of Amanda’s dare. He flexed his hands in his mind and reached out for something good. 

“Come on, honey, I’m too hungry to wait.” He emphasised with wide eyes, relaxing his body and letting himself lean forward into Todd’s space. Dirk watched as a warm blush unfurled on Todd’s cheeks, fluttering across the tips of his ears and down to the base of his neck. 

Interesting. 

“W-what…” He blinked, eyes snapping to the side though his head seemed locked into place. 

Dirk took the look of shock and used it to his advantage, plucking the menu from Todd’s unsuspecting hands. “You order the same chow mien and spring rolls every time. Unlike you, I’m making my way down the menu- aha! Looks like it’s duck and calamari tonight. Not that calamari sounds at all appealing.”

He pushed the menu back into Todd’s frozen hands and stood up to dial the number, pacing the room as he read out their order. In the back of his mind he was cataloging and filing the mans reaction to his new word, measuring it up to the drastically unaffected expression from that morning. He was definitely back on form. 

Todd didn’t say much at all until the food arrived, and Dirk watched his fists clench and unclench at his thighs the entire time. Very interesting. 

 

* * *

 

The next day found Dirk circling Todd like a bird of prey, waiting for the ideal lull in conversation to pick out another pet name that would hopefully out-do the last. It was late morning and Farah had yet to show up at their boxy office, which wedged itself snugly between a coffee shop and a law firm on a strip of unremarkable stores. 

Todd was tracing the outline of the coffee shop logo on a discarded receipt whilst he sped through some surveillance tapes for the tenth time, looking horrifically bored. Chance struck again when he leaned back on his chair to address Dirk. 

“Dirk,” he asked in an inquisitive tone. 

“Yes love?” Dirk fired back without missing a beat. 

A number of interesting things happened all at once. Todd’s pencil slipped from his hands and clattered onto the floor, sending an echo through the once quiet room. His head spun around, eyes wide and mouth agape. And a hot, vibrant blush immediately covered his entire face. 

There was a pregnant pause before Todd stood, muttered “nothing” as he walked past Dirk, and closed the door behind him on his way out of the office. Dirk could hear his hurried footsteps as he rushed down the stairs and out of the building, the bell above the door to the coffee shop chimed distantly a second later. And  _that_  was his crowning glory so far. 

Yet, he was still rather… annoyed? No, confused. He was confused because Amanda had implied that Todd would find the pet names irritating, and he hadn’t yet managed to pull a glare from him or make him snap in response to the teasing. Maybe Dirk was saying it wrong? Was he being too genuine or friendly or… enticing?

Dirk would not consider himself to be a smooth or enticing person, he didn’t often attempt to flirt or seduce people. But Todd’s reactions leant themselves more to embarrassment than anger. It seemed as though he was flustered, and that made no sense!

Unless. 

Unless he had a  _thing_. Lots of people had  _things_ , ranging from weird to cringe worthy, or normal to boring. This wasn’t far from normal – it certainly wasn’t boring – but Todd really didn’t strike him as the type. 

Unless it wasn’t just a name thing. What if it was also a Dirk thing?

The door creaked open again, snapping Dirk’s attention back to Todd who’d apparently disappeared for another coffee run. His last cup was still half full on his desk, next to the paper he’d been doodling on. Dirk accepted the cup from Todd who swiftly scooped down to retrieve his pencil before settling back at his desk although nothing had happened. And Dirk still wasn't sure if anything  _had_  happened. Whatever game Amanda had set into motion, he knew, there was no stopping now.

He was already on day two and was no closer to finding Todd's absolute weak spot. He had to push on.

"Todd, dear, could I perhaps borrow your pencil for a moment?" Dirk asked, materialising at Todd's side. The man scowled up at him before handing over the pencil he was still holding. Dirk returned to his own desk, not actually engaging in any of the work he should be doing before Farah caught him being unproductive. He knew he could blame it on a hunch anyway, she tended to fall for that excuse far too willingly.

"Are you done with it, or?" Todd's voice pulled him out of his reverie once again.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, the pencil. It has adequately fulfilled its purpose, thank you." Dirk held it over his shoulder, making Todd sigh and curse under his breath before getting up to snatch it from Dirk's hands. 

"You're such an ass." His words holding no bite.

So if 'babe' and 'dear' were out, was 'love' and 'honey' a strong enough case? No, they were definitely footnotes – important in some sense – but he'd yet to crack the bigger case. Sure, it'd started with Amanda's project, as he now called it, but this was a much more defining case, one that was integral to his and Todd's friendship. He couldn't quite work out what folder it fit into within his mental filing system, but it was certainly in the Todd folder, under the tab 'friendship', inside the subsection '???'.

The theory that Todd could feel any type of way towards Dirk that wasn't strictly platonic was... a new concept. Not just in regards to Todd, but in regards to people in general. It was possible that someone out there in the world could be attracted to him, but the chances of it being someone he knew? Beyond everything being connected, that chance was slim to none. Yet, now that the door had been opened Dirk found it almost impossible not to walk through, and imagine a world where Todd could be something. He was certainly a great something now, but something _else_ wasn't an unpleasant thought and-

Oh. Oh dear. This wasn't how this was meant to go. He was meant to be assessing Todd's feelings, not his own. This was an introspective journey about Todd's significance in the case, not an analysis of whether or not he liked him.

Except once realized, the feeling was too big to stuff back into its box – or room, as Dirk's brain was now building. This brought a whole new element to the case that possibly compromised his impartial detective skills and he should really back out, he  _really_ should. But he couldn't lose.

 

* * *

Associating Todd's name in his head next to many pet names lead Dirk to developing a habit of sorts. One that lent itself toward calling Todd names because he  _wanted_  to see the reaction, and because his brain was already offering the word up without any searching. He hadn't yet diagnosed it as a problem, but he was sure it'd soon become one, once the case was over.

The afternoon had dragged on monotonously and Dirk was ready to leave the claustrophobic confines of the office, being in much need of a walk to clear his head. He glanced over at Todd who hadn't appeared to have moved in the last two hours, and how he handled remaining that focused on a menial task was beyond Dirk's understanding. He rose and gathered his jacket from the stand by the door, looking back at Todd with fondness.

"I'm bored, so I'm leaving." He said defiantly. When it pulled no response or acknowledgement from the man he tried again. "See you later, sweetie." That didn't get much more than an absent wave, so Dirk left feeling as though he'd just missed something. He hated that feeling.

He trudged home in the cold, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, pulling out pocket fluff, a dime, and a receipt from the coffee shop. He was pretty sure that between the three of them they probably comprised at least half of the shops business, and Farah had half-heartedly suggested a coffee machine one day that never followed through. Dirk thought back to the receipt that Todd had been tracing all afternoon, the smooth lines of the cartoon coffee cup destroyed with angry scribbles that likely left imprints on the paper below.

Todd's stress had been pulsing into the air around him all day, a bitter energy that tasted sour on Dirk's tongue. It made him want to... hug him, or work his thumbs into the tense muscles on his neck. Anything to smooth it into a smile, or convince him to laugh.

Dirk deflated, letting himself into Todd's apartment to flop down onto the sofa front ways, head buried into the cushion on Todd's side. He inhaled deeply, a hint of Todd's soap and cologne hidden beneath the overall scent of the room. His heart picked up as the air slowed down, time warping itself around him as he breathed and breathed and forgot about his day.

He awoke some time later to the sound of Todd closing the door, eyes prying themselves open to see the man smirking down at him. "'ello," He murmured, dragging himself upright. "What's the time?"

"Late." Todd said, depositing a pizza box on the table and disappearing into the kitchen. The cupboard banged open, glasses clinking together. "Water or tea?" Came Todd's voice, muffled through the open hatch.

"Water, please." Although he figured that Todd had already made that decision for him, the tap running and shutting off twice, his feet pattering against the floor as he returned to join Dirk.

They settled at a lazy pace, eating quietly as the television droned on at a low volume. Todd flicked through the channels absently, his feet tucked under himself as his eyes drooped, stopping on the opening credits of a movie. As it turned out, the movie was quite compelling, the volume turned up a few clicks so they could stay involved with the plot.

An hour passed and Dirk's tight jeans were irritating him to an unacceptable level. "Can we pause for a moment?" He asked sleepily. "Need to change."

Todd mumbled out an agreement and Dirk disappeared to his apartment, loosening his tie as he went.

When he returned, grey sweatpants and vest successfully acquired, Todd was slumped in the same position in a pair of shorts and a soft t-shirt, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He looked the epitome of comfort and safety and Dirk had to take a second to memorised him in all his careful vulnerability. He suddenly concluded that he was too tired to handle it, and looked away, occupying as little space as he could.

"Hey baby." He said as he sat, hands coming up to sleepily rub at his eyes, trying to block out the overwhelming feelings that came with the sight of his best friend finally letting the stress dissipate. Dirk wasn't ready to collect the information that rapidly began to spew itself into the situation, Todd's whole body untangling itself, the blanket dropping off of one shoulder, his body a hot red and eyes wild. Dirk watched his throat work around a swallow, twice, before Todd spoke.

"You should really stop that." Said Todd, his voice small and airy. Dirk mirrored his swallow, a blush making its way from his chest to his cheeks at an alarming pace.

Dirk should really think before he speaks, he knows he should, but he can't help the words tumbling out when his defences are so low. "Do you say that because you want me to?"

Todd seems to consider him for a minute, his eyes roaming over the bare skin of Dirk's arms, his chest hardly hidden by the thin fabric, his face which was frozen in a darkly inviting expression. His mouth was parted and Todd stared at his lips. There was a palpable silence that pulled on the space between them, magnetic in its power, as if they'd both forget the reasons they shouldn't be closer.

A crash followed by the distant whistling of a car alarm snapped their attention away from each other, and the moment died too quickly for Dirk to save it.

* * *

 

Once the movie was over and Todd was practically falling asleep at his side, Dirk returned to his bed alone. The case was spinning through his mind and he couldn't concentrate on his actual case for Farah, but it was hardly his fault! He had one day left to report back to Amanda and he was running out of ideas and chances. Tomorrow was a Sunday and Todd had banned them from going into the office on a Sunday. He'd be doing... whatever he usually did on his days off and Dirk couldn't formulate a plan to dig his way inside that.

Doubt spiralled in his gut. What if this was one of those things he didn't understand, what if this was an invasion that Todd genuinely didn't want to be involved with? But his reactions were telling. He'd told Dirk to stop in the most unconvincing way, and he believed that Amanda wouldn't push Dirk to cross a real boundary, since she told Dirk that he was good for Todd, she wanted him to be a part of her brother's life. She wouldn't jeopardize that. 

He broke down his progress so far; 'love' and 'baby' were his strongest contenders. His mind pushed for more, though. Dirk followed the gut instinct until his eyes closed and he drifted away into sleep.

Dirk jumped awake at... shit, it was already 1PM. His phone was buzzing on the nightstand and he rolled over with a groan to grab it. "Hello?" He croaked, clearing his throat as Amanda yelled down the phone.

"Morning, Dirk! Tell me everything." She sounded disturbingly excited and Dirk let himself roll back over onto his back, the warm covers promising him comfort.

"I just need a bit more time, I'm almost there." He said, avoiding answering her properly.

"Oh come, you're no fun! Has he yelled at you yet? Oh, oh, did he blush? I bet it was hilarious." The distance sounds of shouting, followed by a crash, echoed down the receiver. Dirk decided not to ask.

"Look, Amanda. I don't really think I should've engaged in this one. I don't feel right about exposing Todd like this, not that anything has happened! I've certainly not done a great dealing of thinking related to Todd, or this silly game." He panicked, smashing himself square in the forehead for evening bringing it up.

"Are you backing out? Come on, dude, what ar- wait. Thinking about Todd? What kind of thinking?" She asked in a way that sounded as if she was trying to be innocent, but Dirk had gotten to know her too well to believe that. She was picking away at him, with her ulterior motives. Never trust a Brotzman, stupid, _stupid_  Dirk.

"I have to go and- do things now. Bye Amanda, have fun breaking things, don't break any people!" He stabbed the end call button before she could say anything beyond a half-formed spluttered. Burying his face in the pillow Dirk let out a strangled shout, before gathering himself and slipping out of bed at last.

Padding across the floor in his bare feet, cold air slipping around his arms and ankles, Dirk yawned his way to the kitchen. The sink was full of discarded cups of tea, tea bags lumped in a soggy pile on the draining board, all the plates he owned in a leaning stack beside it. He could always walk the mere block to the nearest passable diner, which he was quite fond of since the waiters always gave him free refills, but the universe tugged him in another direction. Throwing on a fluffy jumper he made his way down the hall to Todd's door.

There was something about the sight that made him want to knock. They didn't often occupy each other's Sundays, which likely contributed to Dirk's dislike of the concept of 'Sunday', and it made him oddly nervous to burst in unannounced. He shook the sensation from his shoulders and slowly twisted the handle, shutting the door noisily behind himself. 

Todd looked up from his guitar, smiling as he watched Dirk head straight for the kitchen. He reached up to the top shelf – the one that was slightly out of Todd's reach – and grabbed a box of his favourite teabags, flicking the kettle on as he absently flitted around the space. A few broken chords and delicate melodies filtered into his head, making him smile to himself.

Once his tea was ready, teabag deposited in the bin because he knew Todd hated him leaving them to drain, he settled himself on Todd's side of the sofa. Todd was perched on a stool under the window, a notebook balanced on his knee.

"Sounds good." Dirk said as he took a sip and Todd huffed at him.

"It's not finished." He said, defensively flipping the book closed and putting his guitar back on its stand.

"Well, I think it's nice anyway." Dirk watched Todd silently rub at his fingertips and shuffled back to his side so he could sit down.

The warm afternoon sun cut the cold in half and the stillness of the apartment rolled a slow satisfaction over him as he watched Todd breathe deeply. He cleared his throat suddenly, and Dirk's heart jumped.

After a moment of fiddling with his hands Todd spoke. "Dirk, I think we should talk about- that, you know, the thing you've been doing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He panicked, gulping and avoiding Todd's face.

"Don't lie, Dirk, it doesn't suit you." He was scowling, but it held no heat. "You know what I'm talking about, and I'm not mad, exactly. I just, think it means something different to me than it does to you." 

"I'm not doing anything." It was a defensive answer that he hadn't really intended to give.

"Oh, piss  _off_ Dirk. You're so full of shit sometimes." Todd crossed his arms and stood, pacing over to the door and back. He sighed once, twice, and made a frustrated noise. "I like it, okay? But it's not something you should do with your friends. Not with me, at least." He blurted like a confession.

And Dirk should probably stop himself, filter his words before they spilled out in a jumbled and crude mess, ruining the gravity of the moment.

"Come on, darling, it's hardly a big deal." And Dirk felt his voice trail into nothing at the sight of Todd's frozen back, halfway to the door for the fifth time. His fists where tight at his side. Dirk was already blushing at the sight.

He advanced then, slowly approaching Todd from the side, like he was trying not to startle a frightened bird into flying away. He couldn't decide if it was a good idea to reach out and touch him, offer some physical gesture to appease the situation. Fighting against it, he shuffled into Todd's line of sight.

His face was entirely red, eyes closed and lip pinched between his teeth.

"Darling?" Dirk asks like an idiot. He'd really aimed for 'Todd' but apparently his stupid mouth was in control now. The hitch in Todd's breath gave him the answer he didn't even want anymore.

A noise passes between Todd's lips as he goes to talk. "Don't- you shouldn't-"

"Why not?" He tried to make it sound like a soft challenge, not the low invitation that came out. And Todd backed himself up against the wall in a swift movement, breathing heavily and eyes fixed on the floor.  

His palms flatten onto the surface behind him, anchoring himself to the moment. "I don't think you get it, Dirk." 

It's an uncharacteristic move, the way Dirk practically saunters over, crowding into Todd's space, all false confidence and seductive smiles. "I think I do,  _darling_." He watches his word in action as Todd's pupils blow wide and a whimper falls out without permission, his eyes fixed on the floor. 

"Why..." Is all Todd manages to say.

"Okay, I'll admit I may have been... persuaded by Amanda. But I assure you the interest is genuine." And Todd laughs suddenly, a short bark, and nods.

"I figured something was going on." He lets his body push away from the wall, inching closer to Dirk although his still can't bring himself to look up. "Fucking Amanda."

Dirk fights all his natural instincts and cups Todd's chin, guiding his head up so their faces are so close he can feel their breath mingling. "You really like it, love?"

"Oh god, yes, that one too." Todd says around a shiver, the words rushing out like the dam is bursting and he can do nothing to stop himself from succumbing to the pressure.

"What about baby?" That gains Dirk a shy nod, Todd's eyes flickering back to the floor.

"Solved it." Dirk whispers before leaning in, tension drawing itself up and snapping as their lips meet. Todd moans then, falling against Dirk, hands fluttering nervously on his chest. Pressing them back into the wall, he grips Todd's waist and lets himself really make sense of the reaction his mind was reeling with. He was finally kissing a beautiful boy in his apartment on a Sunday afternoon in Seattle, after a long week of working at each other's side with an easy warmth of the like he'd never experienced in his whole life.

It was perfect.

Todd pulled away to rest his forehead against Dirk's jaw. "Say it again." He whispered.

Dirk shivered, roping Todd's hips closer to eliminated the space between them. "Darling." He sighed, his voice low and drunk. It earned him another moan from Todd, his eyelashes fluttering upon his cheeks, looking utterly lost in the sensation. Todd sobered for a second, only to reach his hands up to Dirk's face, pulling him down for a desperate and bruising kiss. His hands travelled up to fist in Dirk's hair, who moaned in response, parting his mouth enough to flick his tongue across Todd's lower lip.

Moving almost in perfect synchronicity, they stubbled backwards. "Bedroom." Todd gasped, breaking apart to drag Dirk by the hand.

"Yes, sir." He replied playfully.

"Shut the fuck up, you insufferable bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> So I maybe forgot to add that Amanda knows VIVIDLY about Todd's kink because they grew up with very thin walls and she hates him. This is her final revenge for that.


End file.
